Rydia's Wonderland
by Final-Fantasy-IVI
Summary: The Beginning journey of Rydia of Mist, a young girl who has yet to learn about her history, and her friend Terra Branford, a young girl who has always felt out of place in this world and who will soon learn her true power that she wields inside...
1. Chapter 1

Rydia's Wonderland

Chapter I

Banish

"So, is he coming?" Terra asked as she put her dagger in its sheath.

"I don't think so? He didn't say anything. He just walked away." Rydia answered while she clipped her rose hair pin in place, "I doubt he will though."

"Awe...phooey. He promised he would.." Terra whimpered. The two of them later walked out of the Training Class and down a long hall full of portraits of students from years back who had passed the Test. They soon were close to the buildings exit when a strange wail startled them.

"W-what was that?" Terra asked Rydia in a frightened voice.

"I don't know but it's probably nothing. Let's go or we'll be late."

"Why is it so c-cold all of a sudden?" Terra whined.

"*sigh* How should I kn-" But before Rydia could finish a_ Kurazu_ (Kur-Ah-Zoo) appeared.

"W-what is that...?" Terra asked while slowly slipping behind Rydia.

" That , is a _Kurazu_ . It has the ability to use magic spells, but this one's just a baby so it can only use Basic Level One Magic which are, Water, Lighting, Fire, and uhh.. Ice. Yeah those four."

"So...can you take it on..?" Terra asked slowly nudging Rydia in the back.

"N-no..."

"Why not?" Terra whined again.

"Because I remembered one more Basic Magic..."

"Which would beee...?"

"Earth.." Rydia said with a gulp.

"Oh...so...do we run?" Terra asked trying not to panic.

"Yeah pretty much!"

The two girls bolted past the beast and through the door.

"Where do we go?" Terra yelled out to Rydia.

"Uhhmm...to the Chocobo Forest." Rydia yelled back.

They made haste toward the forest. They were almost there and the Kurazu was just 8 feet away, staring at Terra with blood thirsty eyes. When Rydia entered the forest, she called for Terra. She called and called until she got a shriek in response. Rydia felt a wave of concern and ran to the shrieks she heard. Hoping that they weren't Terra's. Rydia kept running and running until she came to a wide opening , still in the forest, and saw the _Kurazu_ just feet away from a girl who was hurt. The injured girl was wearing the same colored clothes as Terra was, but Rydia wasn't sure if it was Terra because she couldn't get a glimpse of the girls face.

"Leave the girl alone you monster!" Rydia yelled while getting into fighting stance. But the Kurazu just snarled at Rydia and walked toward the injured girl.

"Don't touch her! Blizzard!" Rydia had used the Black Magic Spell, Blizzard, a Level One Ice attack. But the monster dog howled, and out of nowhere an orb of Fire appeared, making the Ice attack useless.

"Just go..." The girl said weakly gesturing with her hand.

"No! I can't leave knowing that you might die!". Rydia took a deep breath and looked back at the monster, "Try blocking this you mutt! Thunder! ". But the monster only shielded from the attack using Blizzard and countered with Fire.

"Please, just leave me..." The girl begged.

Rydia winced in pain from the Fire attack. "N-not a chance. Here we go, take this you monster! Water!" Rydia conjured up some water and sent it flying toward the _Kurazu_ at a high speed but the dog froze the water using Blizzard, but it only made the impact on him harder, sending him a few feet back. Rydia giggled with joy and said, "Alright! I hit h-". But suddenly Rydia was stunned, paralyzed, and fell to the ground. The only thing she could do was cry in pain as sparks of electricity were hurting her.

"I told you to leave..." The girl said as she slowly got up off the ground. "But instead you chose to stay and attacked my dog. You will pay." The girl lifted her right hand, and snapped her fingers. "BANISH!" at the sound of the word a dark void was summoned, engulfing Rydia... "Come my dear _Kurazu_ . Let me heal your wounds."

End of Chapter I


	2. Chapter 2

Rydia's Wonderland

Chapter II

The Underworld

•_Dwindle: To shrink, become small._

As Rydia was being tossed and turned in the _Void_ like a rag doll. She had no idea what was going on, for she couldn't think straight. Rydia felt as if she was floating in space, which she could have been for all we know. When all of sudden she fainted, pasted out...

As Rydia awoke from her sleep, she was able to move again and found herself in a forest. But this wasn't the Chocobo Forest, for this mysterious forest had a white crystal trees that glowed a different color. The floor of the forest was blanketed with leaves that would also, changed color. As she got up and examined the trees, she came across a small figure. A Dwarf? The Dwarf heard a branch snap and he slowly turned to see what made the sound.

"H-hi..do you know whe-" But the Dwarf dropped his Axe and ran away, scream in a weird tone.

"WAIT! Where am I!" Rydia chased after him wanting to ask for directions. She would have lost him if it wasn't for his yells, and found him to what seemed to be him home. Rydia walked to his house but stopped in astonishment as the Dwarf's house •_dwindled_ to nothingness and vanished right before her eyes. She slowly walked to the spot where the house once stood and saw a small hole in the ground. Rydia was curious and casted the Black Magic Spell, Flood. Instantly, streams of water flowed out of ten holes that where surrounding Rydia. She stood there gazing at the beauty as it looked as if it were a water fountain. When suddenly a _Blue_ _Serpent_ burst from the ground, throwing Rydia off balance and making her head brutally hit the ground, knocking her out. While she was unconscious the _Serpent_ hoisted her in his mouth, careful not to hurt her any further more, and made the hole in the ground wider, and carried her down to the _Dwarf Village_ in the _Underworld_. As Rydia was being carried, images flashed in her mind. I'm most of them there was a woman. She wore a black dress and she was casting Black Magic Spells. By her side was another woman. This woman had blond hair, and she had little armor on and was wielding a Rune Sword. She was casting White Magic Spells, healing the wounded warriors and reviving dead ones as well. Next to her was a little girl with a small horn on her forehead. She was able to Summon Mystical Creatures. The images soon faded away and Rydia regained consciousness and saw the exact same face of the Little Girl Summoner.

"Oh, great, your awake! How are ya' feeling" The girl asked politely.

"I-I'm okay...where am I?" Rydia asked her.

"You're in the Dwarf Village, of the Underworld. My name's Eiko." she said smiling

"_Dwarf_ _Village_?_ U-Underworld_? This place actually exist? I thought they were just fairy-tales?" Rydia said trying to get up, but only to fall back down from a sting of pain.

"Oh no. It's VERY real. Look for yourself."

End Of Chapter II


	3. Chapter 3

Rydia's Wonderland

Chapter III

The Savior

Eiko opened a window near Rydia's bed, revealing a world of _hot magma, fascinating creatures, and odd-looking house._

"Wow! So this is the _Underworld_? Not as dark and evil as I expected it." Rydia said clutching her side as she slowly laid back down.

"No this is the Light Part of the _Underworld_. There is much more then just _the Dwarf Village_."

"Wait, the Light Part of the _Underworld_? What do you mean?" Rydia asked Eiko.

"Well..you see..there are two parts of the _Underworld_. There's a Dark Side who's ruled by Chaos, and there's a Light Side who's ruled by Lulu. And each world, _Underworld_ and the _Upperworld_, has a God. The _Underworld's_ God is Chaos, and the _Upperworld's_ God is Cosmos. Now, the rulers for the _Upperworld_ are Cosmos for Light, and Kefka for Dark." Eiko finished and smiled at Rydia, "Got it?"

"Uh..okay?" Rydia said confused, "Well..hey, Eiko, who are these people?" Rydia used a secret spell, _Geni_ (Jen-I), which allowed Rydia to make any image in her mind come out and seem life-like, almost like a hologram.

"The Black Mage is Lulu, our Queen, and the Armored White Mage Warrior is Commander Celes, and the girl is me, High Summoner Eiko. How were you able to get these memories?" Eiko asked.

"I saw them in a vision when I was unconscious after a _Blue-Serpent-Thing_ attacked me."

"O-oh my. We have to tell our Highness about this quick. Please Mrs. follow me." Eiko then reached for Rydia's hand.

"What? Why?" Rydia pulled away from Eiko's grasp.

"We don't have time for questions. Our Highness must know as soon as possible."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why!"

"Please Mrs. we h-"

"My name's Rydia NOT Mrs. so don't call me that!"

"We have to get to Our Highness." Eiko kept insisting.

"NO! T-" Rydia clutched her side as she felt a shot of pain, "Tell me why first."

"Oh if you must be stubborn then so be it! Sleep!" Eiko casted the Black Magic Spell Sleep, instantly knocking Rydia out into a deep sleep. Then Eiko casted Teleport, taking the two of them to the _Dwarf's Village's Throne Room_.

{Scenario Change]

"What brings you here, Eiko?" The Queen asked.

"We found our _Savior_! And I brought her here, LOOK!" Eiko stepped aside showing Rydia's face.

"_H-Helena..?"_ The Queen got up from her throne and walked to Rydia then crouched by her side. "I-it's been so long since I've seen that face... Eiko, bring _Rosa_, our _White Mage,_ so she can cast Esuna and awaken her. This time...I will not fail to protect _Helena_..."

"Your Highness, please remember that this girl is not _Helena. Helena_ died... Don't fool yourself..." When Eiko finished she then left the room to find Rosa, their White Mage.

End of Chapter III


	4. Chapter 4

Rydia's Wonderland

Chapter IV

Training

The White Mage, Rosa, entered the throne room.

"You called for my assistance, Your Highness?" Rosa said.

"Yes, I need you to awaken Hel- the girl there on the floor."

"Yes Your Highness." Rosa slowly walked to where Rydia laid and stretched her arm over Rydia and said "Esuna."

Rydia slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The room was white. It was full of white velvet curtains. There was a silver carpet coming from behind a shut door, that lead to a throne. And Rydia once again saw Eiko, but then she saw Rosa who was wearing a white robe. At the ends of it there where tiny red triangles. She also wore a dress under the robe, it too had the same design. And then Rydia saw the Queen. She wore a long black dress which made her stand out in the white room. Her dress had a long slit on the side that went to her hip. The ends of her sleeves had a double wave pattern, one wave was Gold, and the other wave was Purple. She also had a necklace on, it was in the shape of a _diamond_. The color of it was blue, more like _sapphire_. It glistened when a tiny ray of light shown upon it.

"Wh-where am I?" Rydia asked looking around. Then she took another look at the woman dressed in black. "Your the woman from my _visions_?"

"I am _Lulu. Queen of the Light Underworld_." Lulu helped Rydia off the ground and gave her a smile, "And yes, I am the woman from your visions."

"Your Highn-"

"No, please call me Lulu."

"Oh..ok, Lulu, how did I get these _visions_?" Rydia asked.

"You were chosen by _Leviathan_, the _Blue-Serpent_. He chose you to be our _Savior_."

_"L-Leviathan? The King of the Sea_! W-w-wait! _Savior_?"

"That is correct. Now come, we must see just how strong you are by having a battle." Lulu walked to the left of the room through a door that was labeled 'TRAINING ROOM'. Rosa and Eiko followed Lulu, as did Rydia.

The training room was large. The floors were made of metal and the color was light-blue. The walls were colored dark-blue.

"This is where your training begins." Lulu said.

Rydia looked around expecting to see a monster as her challenge. But then she spots Eiko on the opposite side of the room. "Wait, I have to battle Eiko?"

"Yup," Eiko said with a giggle, "So are you ready?"

"The real question is, are YOU ready?" Rydia put one arm in the air and the other behind her back, she threw her arm that was in the air downward, summoning flower petals.

"Nice battle lining." Eiko giggled, "watch mine." Eiko did a twirl and while she did it, she drew out her Mage Rod. Then used the Rod like a pain brush and drew a heart in the air. The air-heart then came to life and whirled around Eiko then harmlessly exploded, covering her in miniature hearts as they slowly floated to the ground.

"Very well, the competitors did their battle signatures, let the training begin!" Lulu shouted.

Rydia casted Fira, a Level 2 Fire Attack, but Eiko effortlessly dodged the attack.

"Is that all ya' got?" Eiko mocked. She threw her hand forward casting Thundagra, but slightly missed Rydia.

"What!" shouted Rydia, "You can cast Level 3 Thunder!"

"Yup, and I can also cast Level 3 Blizzard and Water but not fire. I'm still in training." Eiko said. "You ready for the _final blow_?"

"Gimme your best shot!" Rydia said smiling.

Eiko giggled, "Okay, here it goes! Quad-Attack-Level 2 Watera, Thundara, Fira, Blizzara!"

Rydia tried to block the attack with a blizzard barricade but it was melted and she was attacked with the massive magic attack.

"I'm very disappointed, Rydia. To be our _savior_ you _must_ be stronger. But no worries, that's why we're training you." Lulu looked at Rosa, "Rosa, please heal Rydia's wounds."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

"You need to be strong like your mother Helena."

Rydia slowly got up, "How do you know my mother?"

"Helena was our _High Summoner_. She trained Eiko. But was banished from the _Underworld_ for having a baby with a Dark Knight..."

•_Dark Knight - A Dark Knight is a Knight who's job is to kill people. Like a mercenary. The only way for a Dark Knight to be cleansed from the sins of killing and doing wrong, is to become a Paladin._

End of Chapter IV


	5. Chapter 5

Rydia's Wonderland

Chapter V

The Plan

"How do you know my mother, Helena?" Rydia asked Lulu a little sad.

"Because you have her deep-green eyes, her beautiful hair, you look so much like her..."

"But that doesn't prove anything..." Rydia's voice wavered and she gazed at the floor.

"Believe what you wish, but you are her daughter." Lulu went to the left side of the Training Room, and stopped near a door that was labeled 'ARMORY & WEAPONS'. "We'll need weapons for our journey," Lulu opened the steel door, revealing an enormous room stocked with weapons of all kinds and armor as well, some that was even made out of gold. Lulu turned around and gestured the others inside and said , "so choose."

"_Journey_?" Rydia asked confused.

"Yes. Because in those _visions_ there should have been a woman. Her name is Celes."

"Commander Celes?" Rydia asked.

"Yes, and we need her, but she's somewhere on_ Blizzga Mountain_, and in your visions is a map on how to get there, and on how to find her."

"Wait, _we_?" Rydia asked confused again. "Who's all going?"

"Well it was just suppose to be you, but after seeing how much more training you need, I decided that it would be best if Eiko, Rosa and I joined you." Lulu walked to a treasure chest and opened it up, and took out a stuffed animal.

"Not much confidence me eh? So then it'll just be us four..?"

"Correct." Eiko shouted from somewhere else in the room but was to far away to be seen.

"Where do we go?" Rydia asked while she tested a bows weight and checked it's length.

"Right when we're done choosing our weapons." Lulu then tosses the stuffed animal that she'd been holding toward a target, and on impact, it burst into flames, and within seconds, nothing was left of it beside ashes.

"Great." Rydia said releasing an arrow from the bow, sending it at an incredibly high speed toward a target, and got a Bulls-Eye. "I'm ready!"

"Same here!" Eiko shouted again from somewhere.

"All prepared." Rosa said.

"Perfect. Then let us be on our way." Lulu picked up a sack from the treasure chest, that seemed to be full of marbles or possibly _something else_...

End of Chapter V


	6. Chapter 6

Rydia's Wonderland

Chapter VI

The Lovely Legend

"So, where do we start?" Rydia asked the others.

Eiko giggled, "Only you know that silly."

"R-right, heheh..uhm.. I think we should start by the _Chocobo Fores_t."

"There is no _'Chocobo Forest'_ in the _Underworld_." Eiko told Rydia.

"I thought so.." Rydia let out a sigh, "But I need to look for my friend. I've known her ever since we were little. I need to find her..."

"We aren't going to waste time with this 'friend' of yours." Lulu said distastefully.

"Her name is Terra! Don't disre-"

"Wait, _Terra_? Daughter of an _Esper_ and Human? Lulu asked.

"What..?"

"Their love was a legend. A Human and an _Esper_. Two different species, falling in love. No matter what happened they wouldn't leave each other. They loved each other so much that they had a baby together. They named her Terra, which meant _Earth_. It was said that the child of an _Esper_ and a Human would have extreme power." Rosa explained.

"It would be good to find her, make sure no one _uses_ her..." Lulu said.

"So you'll help me?"

"To make sure she doesn't fall into the _wrong_ hands, yes."

"If our Highness will, then so will I." Rosa said with a slight bow.

"What about you, Eiko?" Rydia asked

"Sure, I'll go. But on one condition..."

End of Chapter VI


	7. Chapter 7

Rydia's Wonderland

Chapter VII

The Crystals

"On what condition?" Rydia asked Eiko.

"That while we're looking for Terra and Celes, we'll look for Vivi too..." Eiko sadly said.

"Who's _Vivi_?"

"He was my best friend but he's been missing for a while..."

"For a while? Oh please Eiko, he's been missing for over _5 years!"_ Lulu shouted.

"I don't care! He's always been there for me and I want to be there for him too."

"We'll look for him." Rydia said hugging Eiko, "Won't we."

"Look for a Ghost? As you wish. I'll help and so will Rosa, but I warn you Eiko, when you finally understand that Vivi is dead, you will regret the things you did." Lulu exited the room.

"He isn't dead...I know it. We'll find him"

"We will, I promise." Rydia smiled at Eiko. " Oh hey, but Terra's in the _Upperworld_? We need to find a way back up there?" Rydia said following the others out of the room.

"For us to be able to do that we'd need the _Four Dark Crystals_. But each is guarded by a powerful _Esper_. Celes was sent to receive the _Crystals_, but sadly failed in doing so." Lulu lowered her head in dismay.

"Oh...but why did you need the _Crystals_ in the first place?" Rydia curiously asked.

"That is something that doesn't concern you." Lulu said slightly angered.

"Oh...okay...but where do we start from?"

_"Laveria (Luh-Ve-Ri-Uh) Mountain."_ Rosa said, "It's the closest place with a _Crystal_ near us." When they exited the castle Rosa pointed, "It's SoutEast of here."

"If we're going to _Laveria Mt._ we should have weapons or magic that can do damage to_ Fire Creatures_." Eiko warned.

"Ok so then Water and Ice Elements are the best right." Rydia asked.

"Yes, but most mages think the Ice Element isn't the best choice to use against the Fire Element because Fire melts Ice, BUT, Melted Ice is what? WATER! Which puts out the Fire. It's not quite confusing but it's true." Eiko explained. "Now, I'll be right back. I need to get our weapons."

"What can you do, Rosa?" Rydia asked as Eiko left.

"Nothing much. But I'm a _White Mage_ so I can cure your injuries and status effects."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm back!" Eiko shouted running while she carried two big bags. "Here are our weapons."

End of Chapter VII


	8. Chapter 8

Rydia's Wonderland

Chapter VIII

Kupo...?

The four girls grabbed their weapons. Rydia chose a Bow & Arrows. Lulu chose a Substitution Doll. Eiko chose an Energy-Harvesting Rod, and Rosa chose a Holy Staff. Eiko had also brought back some items from a store. She brought Ethers (Recovers Magic Points), Elixirs (Fully Recovers MP and Health Points), Tents (Fully Recovers Everyone), X-Potions (Recovers 3/4 of HP) and other things too.

"Hey Lulu, since your the Queen of the Light Side of the Underworld, shouldn't you have ships or something?" Rydia asked.

"I do. But our Pilot went missing. Without him our Airships are useless. No one else knows how to operate them and he's the instructor." Lulu said sadly.

"So he's missing too?" Rydia counted on her fingers, "Celes, Terra, Vivi, and the Pilot."

"Cid..." Rosa whispered.

"Cid?" Rydia said confused, "Who's that?"

"The name of the Pilot is Cid. He's the Grandfather of Commander Celes." Rosa said looking off to the sky.

"You don't think he went to search for Celes do you?"Rydia asked the others.

"We all think so. Celes is the only family that Cid has left. Celes is his little girl." Rosa smiled.. The other three waited as Rosa walked to the Outside gates and opened them so they could leave. As they left the Castle they were walking on a path and then heard a weird noise...

"KUPO!"

"What's that noise?" Rydia asked a bit worried.

"I-I'm not sure?" Eiko answered back scared.

"KUPO! PO-PO!"

"W-what if it's a monster?" Eiko said imagining a Giant-Man-Eating-Dog. The bushes rattled and then a small white fuzz ball popped out. Eiko was startled and screamed. The fuzzy animal-thing squealed and wobbled behind Lulu.

"This little creature is a Moogle." Lulu told the others.

"Hey? That Moogle-thing looks like your weapon?" Rydia pointed out.

"Yes it does. Because my weapon is a Moogle-Substitution-Doll. I can cast any spell on it and send it out. For instance I can cast Firagra on it and send him after my enemy and then he'd explode. Like a remote control bomb. Fascinating." Lulu explained.

"That sounds co-"

"Your Highness," Rosa interrupted, "I think the Moogle had mistaken your weapon for a real one?"

"It seems so...?" Lulu answered intrigued.

"What do we do with him?" Rydia asked Lulu as she kneeled and scratched the Moogle's head. "WOW! The little guy's so soft!" I just wanna hug 'em!"

"We should protect him. There seems to be a _drastic_ drop of Moogles around these parts. We believe that it's because of their valuable fur. We should take him with us." Lulu said.

"Wait, we can't just take him away from his home?" Rydia protested. "What if the poor thing has a family?"

"We won't have to worry about the Moogle's family if we use the _Calling Spell_." Lulu said gesturing to Eiko.

"...Huh? Oh, me! Right. Ok." Eiko slowly stepped toward the wild Moogle and placed one hand under his chin, and cupped the Moogle Pom-Pom with the other. Then she said a word, but it wasn't in English. After the word was said the Moogle's eyes began to glow bright-red, almost pink, and then the Moogle began to yell, an agonizing, horrifying wail.

"W-what are you doing to him! Leave him alone!" Rydia rushed to shove Eiko to stop her from hurting the Moogle. When suddenly, a trio of Moogles appeared and they were able to speak but the words were not English.

"_Zuglee__!"_ The smallest Moogle said_, "__Zuglee te che'_" The little Moogle, whose color was pink, ran to Lulu and started whacking her on the leg. But it didn't seem to bother her.

"Good. They're here," Lulu said, "now Eiko you should know what to do."

"Yeah..." Eiko sadly said, "I do..."

"WAIT! W-what are you going to do now!" Rydia shouted and ran to defend the other two Moogles while she forgot about the one that was still harmlessly hitting Lulu.

"Rydia," Eiko warned, "please stand aside. I don't want the spell to effect you."

"No! No more spells!"

Lulu picked up the Pink Moogle that was hitting her leg. "Oh, how helpless you try to hurt me." Lulu snapped her fingers which got Eiko's attention. "Here, do it to this one." Eiko nodded and grabbed the Pink Moogle from Lulu's hands.

"_ZOS TO!"_ The Pink Moogle yelled. Eiko said a word and instantly the Pink Moogle glowed orange, almost gold, and then vanished...

"W-what did you just do! I thought you wanted to save them? Not k-"

"I didn't kill it. All I did was _emblomise_ it." Eiko held up a coin. Showing it to Rydia.

"_Emblomise_...?"

"Yeah. I captured the Moogle and made it into a _Summoner's Coin_." Eiko said tossing the coin in the air.

"What's a _Summoner's Coin_?" Rydia asked.

Eiko let out a sigh. "A Summoner's Coin is something that holds the spirit of a monster, though not all are monsters, most are Guardians. A Summoner can capture and turn any living thing into a coin. If something becomes a coin it's promised _eternal life_ as long as it's a coin and for as long as the coin's owner is alive." Eiko handed the coin to Rydia.

"So you want to save them by granting them eternal life...?"

"Yeah. So would you please stand aside?"

"O-okay..."

Rydia walked out of Eiko's path and stood next to Rosa. Eiko slowly walked to the two Moogles who were still behind the bush. One was Green and the other was Black.

"Kuko!" The Green and Black Moogle shouted. But again Eiko said a word and both Moogles vanished and all that was left were two Coins, a Green one.. and a Black one...

"Good job, Eiko." Lulu said as she reached for the White Moogle, the one that mistook her weapon for a real one. "Now do this one." She held out the Moogle.

"_Zo ke' te_!" The Moogle said, "LET ME GO! Put me down! Put me down! Get your filthy hands OFF ME!"

"It can speak human?" Rydia asked.

Eiko, Rosa, and Queen Lulu stood still in astonishment. The White Moogle wiggled free from Lulu's hands and waddled his way to Rydia's side.

"Please, please help me." The Moogle asked Rydia.

"What is it?" Rydia asked.

"Don't let them turn me into a coin." It begged.

"Don't worry. I'll help you, just go. Run away."

"I can't... I can't leave my Moogle Friends. Can you help them?"

"Sure...but only if you join us. If you do, then when we're done, I'll ask them to free your friends."

The Moogle thought for a second.. then let out a whimper, "Deal..."

"Great." Rydia smiled. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes. My name's Mog, but others call me Moggy."

"That's a cute name, but, how is it that you're able to speak human?"

"A man named Ramuh taught me."

When Eiko hear the name Ramuh she came back to her senses. "_Lord Ramuh! The Lightning Judgement Esper!_" Eiko asked amazed.

"Yeah, him."

"HIM? Don't just address _Lord Ramuh_ as HIM? Show some respect!" Eiko yelled.

"Eiko!" Rydia called out. "Calm down..."

"Sorry, sorry...just.. really? _Lord Ramuh_ taught you?"

"Yes. He also taught me Time Magic."

Lulu laughed when she heard that Mog was taught Time Magic.

"Time Magic cannot be learned or taught. It can only be earned when you befriend, _Diablo_." Lulu laughed some more.

"Who said I didn't? He is my Guardian." Mog tilted his head forward and touched his Pom-Pom that was on top his head and as he did, a _Black Orb_ appeared.

"What's that?" Rydia asked in a low frightened voice.

"Th-that's _Diablo's relm_..." Eiko squeaked.

"His relm?"

"His own dimension. Only he exist in that relm. It's said all who enter never return." Lulu added.

"But I don't get how Mog has Diablo?" Rydia said.

"Yeah?" Eiko agreed.

"He decided to join me. He said something about a threat rising."

"Then it would be wise for us to have Mug on our side." Lulu said.

"My name's Mog, not Mug, and I'll join you as long as we have our deal."

"Very well."

"Thanks." Mog nodded to Lulu but then flashed a smile to Rydia.

"Mog... do you know a safe way to _Laveria Mountain_?" Rydia asked.

"Why yes, I do. Just follow me."

"Thanks. C' mon guys lets go."

"Hmph." Lulu grumbled.

"Rosa, c' mon." Eiko said smiling.

"Oh, yes. Let us be on our way."

End of Chapter VIII


End file.
